Hurt CONTINUED
by DraconisMajor45
Summary: luna lovegood is very strange. she has never had any friends until her fourth year. now luna suffers abuse from her father but noone notices exept for one shy griffindor. Luna's fifth year!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys my first chapter of hurt hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!\

Hurt

Luna lovegood was... very weird to be put lightly. She had no friends for the first four and a half years at Hogwarts. Until she joined the D.A. it wasn't until then that Luna had her first friends and her first crush.

Some might think it was Harry potter the green eyed boy who lived. Other might think Ron weasly the tall gangly red head.

But no her crush was Neville longbottom. The brown haired chestnut eyed boy. Well since the DOM Youngman.

Luna was going into her fifth year at Hogwarts. And she couldn't wait to go back to see Neville and her other friends at Hogwarts.

Luna got up from her bed and went over to finish her homework for her head of house professor flitwick.

After finishing that she picked up the book her uncle got her for her fifteenth birthday. The Basics of Wand Making by J. Ollivander.

Yes was Luna's great-great uncle on her mother's side.

She smiled and began reading until she quietly fell asleep.

Luna was awoken with a sudden bang from her bedroom door. Jumping up searching for her wand she looked up and saw her dad his long braided blond hair hanging limply down his back.

Luna looked in her father's eyes and could tell he was pissy drunk as he swayed while walking towards her.

"lu ah did I cel utooooo hav baf wat er to bbbee edy?"

he slurred

"Sorry daddy I must have forgot when I was reading my books." she said. Normally.

His blue eyes piecing into hers he then walked toward her menacingly

Finally he was in her face and did the one thing that she thought her dad would never do

POW was the only sound that was heard through the whole house. Her head swimming as she clutched her cheek were he slapped her. Tears filling in her eyes as she looked at her father fearfully.

"Don't you ever have me come back home and you haven't did what I told you you little bitch." He hissed and stormed out of the room with Luna staring dumbly after him.

Her dad hit her my dad hit me was all that was going through her head

"LUNA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND RUN THIS FUCKING WATER." He yelled.

She walked slowly down the stairs into the living and in the hall way as she turned to go into the bathroom SMACK she fell down to the floor her blond hair covering her face.

As she looked up.

"Don't take your fucking time when I call you wench" her father said

"Yes daddy" she said barely audible and got up to go and fix his bath water

Everything was blurry as she put his things into the bath water more of the water was made out of her tears falling into the bath.

Maybe her dad didn't mean it she thought. Maybe he is just drunk and doesn't relies what he's doing she kept thinking to herself yeah that's it. But it still hurts she thought.

After finishing his water she went and got a bag and some ice out of the cooler. She put the ice in the bag and held it to her face. She then walked back to her room. She closed the door and looked around her room. She went and sat at her desk and finished reading the wand book.

Maybe I can go and spend some time with uncle ollivander next week she thought. She took out a piece of parchment and started writing and drawing different wand combinations to start on.

Hmm rowan wood phoenix feather 91/2 inches

Holly wood unicorn hair 12inches

And she went on and on for the next hour writing down combinations and such before going into her bath room and getting dressed for bed and brushed her teeth, turned her night light on that read her favorite book Prince Aaron and the Prosperous Nargles.

That night luna dreamed of how she and nevielle would get married have three children and would have a happy life then. Her dream wasn't a dream any more.

Nevielle longbottom was sitting in the green house watering his plants and reading a book when someone came behind him took out their wand and muttered a spell "run move nevielle" luna yelled it hit him in the back then he stiffend up and turned around his eyes wide with surprise and fear.

NO luna yelled as she was yanked out of the vision her arms outstretched toward him. The last thing she saw was a flash of a long blond braid.

Hope you all like the first chapter of hurt. More will come tell me what you think and review please!( remember the more you review the quicker the next chapter comes!)

Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the plot, everything else is Ms. J.K Rowling's

Thoughts=_Thoughts_

Luna sat up as she let out a loud gasp, looking around for her surroundings. She finally realized she was in her room, the sun light making its way through her curtains she had up against her windows. Wiping the sweat from her brow she got up from her bed and went over to her curtains to firmly close them then she walked over to her trunk to take out what some would call an old cauldron chubs (A\N wizard cereal) cereal box, but to Luna it was more than that.

This box held over one hundred of Luna's visions that she recorded down on parchment. She had the box charmed so it was weightless and bottomless. Once she found it she went over to her desk and started to write down what she saw. Once she finished she rolled up the piece of parchment and placed it into the box.

_I really could go for some actual cauldron chubs _

She walked around her room gathering her clothes and personal items so she could go and take a shower and get ready for the day. _I'll wear my blue sun dress today. It looks as though it's going to be a beautiful day _as she went over to her window and threw the curtains back welcoming in the bright sunshine that she had tried to avoid earlier that morning. Smiling she made her way to her bathroom and got dressed for the day, the previous night forgotten.

Once she was dressed she decided to go downstairs and see what her father had made for breakfast when the nights memories came flooding back to her. She paused before summoning up all her courage before opening her door and heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

_It's going to be fine, he was just terribly drunk last night he wasn't himself. _When she came to the kitchen door she stopped and listened, she could hear someone moving about in the kitchen, taking a deep breath she pushed the kitchen door open and walked in to find a women around her father's age walking around in only her father's robe. Her curly black hair was all over her head and she seemed to be muttering to herself under her breath. Shocked, Luna cleared her throat.

The women then jumped around shocked and dropped the carton of eggs she was holding sending them crashing into the floor breaking. Trying to cover her naked body with the robe she had on.

"Who are you?" Luna asked  
"why darling you just scared the hell out of me! I'm Sug, Xeno told me he had a little girl but you are by no means little" she said as she placed her hand on her hip. " I was just making some breakfast for your dad he's had quite the appetite if you know what I mean" Sug said sending Luna a wink and a smile turning back around to the stove and taking some sausages out of a pan and putting them on a plate. Luna made a face of disgust as she thought of the implied meaning behind what the woman said

"Would you like some sausages?"

"no thanks I'll just have cereal" Grabbing a box of cereal and the milk she made herself a bowl of cereal and started to eat while watching Sug the whole time with her dreamy expression.

What most people didn't know was that when she had a dreamy look or expression it was usually because she was reading into someone. She could sometimes feel what they feel or know their intentions or what they have been through. It was always a tossup regarding what came through, it always depended on the person. The woman was obviously a prostitute of some sorts, where did her dad meet her she didn't know and was not trying to find out.

"You go to Hogwarts darling?" Sug called out from the other side of the kitchen. Luna as politely as she could said "yes".

"Well what house are you in, I myself was a Hufflepuff!"

"Ravenclaw" Luna said.

"Oh a smarty pants then? Well I've had my fair share of ravenclaws, and you would think as much as they "study" they would study useful stuff like how to fuck…"

Luna spit out the cereal she was eating, _what is WRONG with this women!  
"_Excuse me I'm going to step out for a while" Luna announced then walked right out the back door.  
Walking around the house and to the road up ahead she began to make her way to the Weasley's house.

_I wonder what Ginny's up to? Maybe we can hang out today and help Mrs. Weasley with the house work. _ Once she arrived at the burrow she saw Ginny and Mrs. Weasley out in the front yard with a table set up having tea. Ginny smiled and waved her over once she caught sight of her.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Hi Ginny" Luna said as she approached the two red headed women.

"Hello Luna dear how are you?"

"I fine Mrs. Weasley thank you, I see you guys are having tea I hope the jurkenloggs haven't did anything to ruin it"

Mrs. Weasley looking a bit thrown off by the comment but never the less said "no it tastes just fine dear."  
"Oh ok that's wonderful then, Hi Ginny"

"Hi Luna come on join us we were just having a little brunch."

Luna smiled and took a seat next to Mrs. Weasley.  
_

A Couple hours later

The girls had a wonderful day, full of laughter and smiles, she and Ginny were currently in Ginny's room discussing the most interesting topic any teen girl has to talk about boys!

"I don't know but I think I want to start dating Luna it is about that time…" Ginny said laughing  
"oh I don't know Ginny don't you think it might be a bit early?" Luna said her pale blond locks touching the floor mixing with Ginny's red. They were both on their backs hanging upside down on Ginny's bed.

"Of course not I mean think about it, most girls have already started snogging and some have even already went all the way"

"When you say all the way you don't mean-

"YES that's exactly what I mean Luna, their cherries been popped, they traded in their Gringrotts key!"

"GINNY" Luna yelled laughing at the red heads different metaphors for losing their virginity.

"I wouldn't mind a certain messy haired wizard checking my Gringotts vault if you know what I mean" Ginny said. "I don't know Luna I just feel like he's going to be the one, I know I fancied him when I was younger too but then I was just a girl star struck by the thought of the boy who lived being my hero. But now that I actually know Harry, just Harry I could careless of he was the bwl. Enough about me though who do you want checking your vault Luna?"

Luna blushed "I don't know what you're talking about-

"Oh don't give me that Luna I know there is someone I can tell, just spill, I told you mine." Ginny cut in.

"Oh alright Ginerva, Neville…"

"Omg Neville?"

"Yes Neville, he's brave and cute and shy and he's just perfect!" Luna said with her fluttering close thinking of Neville.

"Luna I think you're sprung already" Ginny teased

"Not as much as you over harry" Luna quipped back.

"Too true Luna" both girls had dreamy expressions on their faces as they were in their own world each with a different prince but with the same love story. They then turn to look at each other each knowing what the other was thinking.

Both girls broke down in hysterics which is exactly how Ron found them when he came in Ginny's room.

"What's so funny?" he asked  
"Nothing!" the girls both said together. Ginny sat up letting some of the color drain from her face said "what do you want Ron, you didn't even knock"

"Oh mom said it's getting late and Luna had better get back home unless she's staying the night, it's too dark for you walk so she said theirs some floo for you to use on the fireplace." He said.

"ok only ten more minutes and we will be right down we haven't talked about our monthly gifts yet" Ginny said while Luna simply continued to laugh her head off.

Ron blushed red as a tomato and walked out of the room muttering something about bloody girls and their stupid "gifts".

"Ginny that was so uncalled for" Luna choked out between laughs

"Well he deserves it he didn't even knocked when he came in" she responded

"Well it is late and I don't want father to worry"

"Ok I'll walk you down to the fireplace."

They walked down the burrows steps and went over in the living room where the fire place was located. "Bye Luna" Ginny waved.

"Bye Ginny" Luna said as she took a pinch of floo powder and shouted "Lovegood Rook"

In a blast of emerald green flames she was spinning and spinning fast then all of a sudden she was being thrown of the fireplace. She gracefully landed on her feet in her living room and smiled, _I really like traveling by floo_.

"And just where the hell have you been?" Xenoplillious Lovegood asked breaking Luna from all of her thoughts. He was sitting in the only chair by the fireplace in the darkest corner of the room where the candles light never quite reached.

"Oh hello father, I was just at the Weasleys…"

"Oh so you were at the weasleys were you, pray tell what the hell you were doing over their when they have a house full of boys?"

"Oh no dad I was only with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley-

"You fucking LIAR!" he roared he jumped up and ran toward her yelling "I will not have a whore for a daughter!" when he finally reached her he began shaking her violently

"You will not be some typical easy whore" with that said he slapped her hard, harder even than the night before. She fell to floor whimpering "please dad I haven't done anything I promise-ahhh" she was cut off as he kicked her in the stomach and she began coughing and gasping for breath. He reached down and grabbed her by her hair pulling her to her feet he then punched her and she fell again crying and in pain

"Sug told me how disrespectful you were this morning, you even made her break all the damn eggs and didn't even bother to help her clean up! IF YOUR EVER THAT RUDE TO MY COMPANY AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he bent down and grabbed her hair once again and this time pulling it back so her head was facing up towards him.

"Go clean yourself up and get out of my sight, and if I ever catch you at the weasleys again, well let's just say you won't like it." Flicking his wand he extinguished the remaining burning ambers in the fireplace and released her hair. She fell to the floor pitifully where she continued to cry for another five minutes while her father went to his room. She began to get up but her arms were so weak. She finally had enough strength to actually stand up and walk to her room. When she got there she locked her door and went over to her dresser to get her night clothes, noticing the picture of her and her mother they had taken on the day of Luna's ninth birthday party. They were both smiling and waving at the camera.

_Mom I miss you so much!_

She grabbed her clothes and looked up in the vanity mirror that sat on her dresser. Both of her eyes were purple and her lip was busted and bleeding. Wiping the tears away she pulled herself into her bathroom and got ready for bed.

_Why is this happening? What have I done so wrong to deserve this type of treatment, and it's only the middle of the summer! Father is just having it hard right now, the quibbler isn't publishing its best right now and sales are low, he misses mom, he's just being over protective right now. Doesn't want me to end up _Hurt.  
-

A\N Sorry for all of you Luna lovers right now she's not having a good time I know but it's going to get better I promise. I think I'm going to skip the abuse part and let you use your imaginations or if you guys prefer I write them then just let me know! Well tell me what you think please review! I love seeing reviews it helps me to upload chapters faster because the way my mind is set up when people review that means they like the story which means they want more chapters which means I got to get to writing lol until Next time!


End file.
